Within Shadows
by Neko Espada
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo is kidnapped by Vandenreich soldiers. Now he spends all his time in the cell, wondering which plans Quincies have for him.


Haschwald knocked the door to the Emperor's room and entered it.

"You wanted to see me, Your Majesty?"-he asked.

Juha Bach was sitting at his writing desk and read the last Kirge's report. But he put it aside as soon as Haschwald spoke to him.

"Yes."-Quincy leader replied, turning to Haschwald.-"I would like to hear how our Special War Potential is doing."

"I have instructed As Nodt to use his special ability on our captive to make it easier to break his will. But unfortunately there is not much progress in it at the moment."-Haschwald reported.

"I see."-Bach said.-"So, does he still show any signs of aggression?"

"Yes, he does. Not so long ago he tried to attack one of our Stern Ritters."-Haschwald answered.

"Hm, so he is still trying to resist."-Bach said. He thought about something for a while but then resumed his speech.-"All right. Tell As Nodt to keep using his ability until the prisoner's will is completely broken. It should has its effect eventually."

"As you say, Your Majesty."-Haschwald replied.

The blond Quincy left the room and headed to the cell situated in the far part of the castle, where the captive was held.

Meanwhile Ichigo Kurosaki opened his eyes and as usual saw nothing besides dark scuffed walls with chains on it around himself. He has spent here few days already but still every time he woke up, he was surprised that he is not in his bedroom anymore.

Ichigo sat on the floor. Right after this single movement, the clang of the chain immediately was heard, reminding him once again that he won't escape. Though, at first when he just arrived here, no one chained him and ginger teen could freely move around his cell. But since that day, when he tried to attack the Quincy, who brought him the food, Ichigo has been chained to the wall all the time.

What was he thinking that day? He wanted to steal the weapon from that Quincy and take him as a hostage. Crazy idea but that guy with a scar across his lips looked not very tough at first sight, so Ichigo decided to give it a try. But in fact soldier appeared to be rather strong and quickly gained the advantage in this fight. And only then later Ichigo remembered that Quincies don't carry real weapons at all, only their Quincy Crosses. So that idea was a total failure from the very beginning.

Ichigo had absolutely nothing to do at the moment. That tall woman or maybe man with spiky mask won't come any time soon to torture him again. So he had a lot of time to think what he can do in his situation. But, however, he got no more ideas for the escape anymore. So the teen had no other options but to once again recall the events which happened before he got here.

Right after his father finished the story about his past and his wife, he advised Ichigo that it will be useful to talk to Ishida Ryuken as well. Ichigo agreed and decided to do it right away. Isshin asked him to wait at least until morning but ginger teen didn't listen to him already and ran out of the house. Ichigo remembered that Ryuken usually was in his hospital at such time and headed there. But he was not destined to get there.

A couple of dark silhouettes appeared out of nowhere and quickly knocked him out. When Ichigo regained consciousness, he found himself in this dark cell. Then there were a short audience with His Majesty and the offer to join Vandenreich army, which Ichigo of course immediately denied. After that he was put in his cell again and hasn't left it since that day. During all this time that scary Quincy visited him every day, trying to break his will with the power of absolute fear, which that masked soldier has possessed. But it wasn't very effective because Ichigo was not going to give up so easily. They won't be able to break him. He will..

In the next moment the sound of unlocking door interrupted Ichigo's thoughts. He was a bit surprised because he didn't expect to see any more visitors today. Ichigo quickly turned to the door and saw that blond Quincy who has broken his sword with one simple move back then in the Soul Society.

"Oh, it's you again."-Ichigo said quietly, looking askance at Quincy.-"What do you need from me?"

"Just checking how are you doing here."-Haschwald replied.

"Did that man, whom all of you call "Your Majesty", order you to do it?"-Ichigo inquired.

"Maybe. But it's not your business."-Haschwald said.

"Hah, looks like you don't even have your own opinion and just following every order that man gives you."-Ichigo said, rising from the floor.

"This is exactly as Vandenreich soldiers should behave."-Haschwald explained.-"We should keep our opinions to ourselves and unquestioningly follow orders given to us by His Majesty."

"That means that you, guys, are not much different from the ordinary pawns."-Ichigo decided to try to provoke this Quincy, hoping to extract some useful information from him.

"I am not surprised that in Shinigamis traitors' eyes honorable Vandenreich soldiers really look like this."-Haschwald replied imperturbably.

"Honorable soldiers?"-Ichigo all of a sudden laughed to his own surprise.-"Your leader is using you as he wants without even caring will you die or not. His soldiers are nothing for him. I was able to understand it from the first look at him. And the same refers to you as well, of course. Or maybe you think that he appreciates you just because you are his personal bodyguard or whoever you really are?"

Usually Haschwald would never has fallen for such explicit provocation but this time teen's harsh words were really able to offend him. All that Kurosaki has just said sounded like: "You mean absolutely nothing to him". In the next moment Haschwald grabbed Substitute Shinigami's throat and slammed him against the wall with force. Blue eyes met the angry glare of the brown eyes. Ichigo grinned victoriously.

"It seems you don't like to hear the truth."-he said.

Haschwald tightened his grip on the ginger's throat. Ichigo spasmodically began gasping for air. The blond Quincy clenched his grip even more, making the teen to wheeze.

But then in the next second Haschwald suddenly released him and Ichigo fell on the floor, breathing heavily and coughing. The blond Quincy abruptly turned around and headed to the door, not even looking at his victim.

"I just can't.."-he thought, locking the door behind himself.

Haschwald headed along the corridor, deep in his gloomy thoughts.

It was not the first time when he had such strong desire to kill that guy. But every time he was able to restrain himself and has never gone so far as today. And now he was blaming himself for his own intemperance.

"His Majesty needs this person alive. And His Majesty's orders are undeniable."-Haschwald repeated it a couple of times to himself in his mind, trying to calm down and to forget about teen's harsh words.

Haschwald noticed that he reached the lounge where all Stern Ritters usually rested after their work. He looked into the room. But it was plunged into the darkness and there was no one there at the moment.

Haschwald entered the room and sat at the nearby table without turning on the light. He leaned his elbows on the table, put his head on his crossed arms and continued to think, sitting in the darkness.

Before invasion of Soul Society Haschwald and His Majesty have discussed many times what to do with one of the Special War Potentials the person named Kurosaki Ichigo. The Emperor wanted to bring him to Vandenreich and made him to join their army. And as for Haschwald, he was against such idea from the very beginning. He told Emperor many times that Kurosaki Ichigo represents a potential threat to the whole Vandenreich, that they shouldn't underestimate him and it won't be a good idea to bring him right to the Quincy army main base. But, however, without any doubts, His Majesty had the last word in this discussion. Besides, he hasn't even explained exactly for what purpose he needs Substitute Shinigami so much.

Haschwald sighed tiredly and slowly turned his head to the left. He noticed the dark silhouette of some bottle, placed on the table not far away from him. Probably Buzzbee forgot his booze here at that day when Stern Ritters celebrated their successful invasion of Soul Society. Haschwald was thoughtfully looking at the bottle for some time but then reached out his hand in its direction.

But then in the next moment he suddenly felt how someone took his hand and caringly stroked his fingers. Haschwald raised his head and surprisedly turned to the newcomer. However, he wasn't able to see the person, who was staying nearby, because of the darkness in the room.

"Don't tell me that you were going to take a sip of this drink."-came a familiar voice.

"Your Majesty?"-Haschwald recognized the voice.

"Did you expect to see someone else?"-Bach smiled in the dark.-"I have noticed that you were a bit depressed by some reason today and decided to find you for the talk. By the way, why have you been sitting alone in the darkness? Are you upset by something?"

"No. It's all right, Your Majesty."-Haschwald replied.

"Hmm. Really?"-Bach was thinking about something for a while but then talked again.-"Come to think of it, you were so cold to me recently. Is it because of our guest?"

"Not exactly."-Haschwald said.-"But, in fact, I would like to talk about him with you, Your Majesty."

"Haschwald."-Emperor's tone was expressively talking that he is not going to touch this subject anymore.-"We have been discussing it many times. And, to tell the truth, I have become rather tired of this topic already. I think I have already told you my decision and I am not going to change it."

"But.."

"Discussion is closed."-Bach said, making it clear that the conversation is over, and left the room.

A couple of days later Haschwald met with As Nodt and asked him about the prisoner's condition. Stern Ritter "F" was in a rather good mood and it was noticeable that he was really proud of himself.

"My ability finally had its effect. I was able to suppress captive's will so he has no more intentions to escape or to resist us. I am sure His Majesty will be glad to hear that."-As Nodt said.

"Yes, he will."-Haschwald replied.

At first the blond Quincy decided to make sure of As Nodt's words by himself. And only after that he was going to report it to His Majesty. So he headed in the direction of the cells again.

On his way Haschwald met his best friend Bambietta. Quincy girl waved to him and came closer.

"Are you going to visit the prisoner, Haschwald?"-Bambietta asked.-"May I join you? I want to look at him too."

"Sure. Come on."-Haschwald agreed.

Soon two Quincies were in Kurosaki's cell. They looked at Substitute Shinigami and found out that As Nodt was right after all. The one, who was so self assured and seemed to has an unbreakable will a couple of days ago, now was looking rather miserably and stared at the floor with an indifferent glance.

"Well, looks like As Nodt really knows his business."-Bambietta leaned toward Ichigo and looked him in the face.-"Am I right, ginger-boy?"

Ichigo slowly raised his eyes at her and mumbled quietly:

"I will see them again..Chad, Inoue, Ishida.."

Ichigo began to list the names of his friends, looking somewhere afar.

"Hmm. Probably he is still trying to resist somehow."-Haschwald suggested.

"..Renji, Rukia, Yuzu, Karin.."

"Huh? Are the last two the names of your sisters? I am afraid you won't see them again. Some of our soldiers have accidentally killed them during the ambush at your house."-Bambietta said but then noticed Ichigo's glance.-"Oh, no one told you about it? What a pity."

For a moment Ichigo became petrified but then he suddenly started to shiver strangely.

"What's up?"-Bambietta surprised.-"Are you going to cry or what?"

Haschwald quickly reached out his hand to not let Bambietta come closer to the captive.

"Stay back!"-he warned.

In the next second air around them started to tremble from the powerful spiritual pressure. Ichigo now was shivering even more and some strange white mass began to cover his body. Bambietta stepped back and Haschwald quickly summoned his sword. In an instant Ichigo broke the chain and, growling, rushed at the two Quincies.

It appeared that, despite Ichigo's inner Hollow was already dead, when Kurosaki has lost his Shinigami powers, Hollow's soul piece still managed to preserve in teen's body. And now under the influence of the emotional shock it has awakened.

White mass only partially covered Kurosaki's body so he wasn't able to completely transform into the Hollow. But, however, the powerful pressure of his reiatsu made it clear that he was a rather strong opponent.

Meanwhile His Majesty was in his room and pondered over the plan of the next attack on the Soul Society. After some time he heard some rumbling sounds coming from the far part of the castle. Then the stamping of feet of many soldiers, running through the corridor, was heard from behind the door.

Emperor left his place at the writing desk and went to check out what is going on. He opened the door and stopped one of the running soldiers.

"What happened?"-Bach inquired.

"One of the Special War Potentials the prisoner Kurosaki Ichigo went out of control under the influence of the Hollowfication. At the moment he is fighting against the two of our Stern Ritters."-soldier reported, standing at attention.

"Against whom exactly?"-Bach asked.

"Against Bambietta-sama and Haschwald-sama, sir."-soldier replied.

For a single moment something like anxiety flashed in Emperor's eyes. But then in the next second he used Hirenkyaku and headed to the far part of the castle.

When Emperor arrived there, he saw the badly damaged corridor, a large cloud of dust and two dark silhouettes within it. Quincy leader came closer and saw Haschwald and Bambietta, who revoked their Vollstandig a moment ago. Not far away from them a wounded body of some kind of a monster was lying on the floor. From the first look it was clear that he was dead.

"Are you hurt?"-Emperor asked his Stern Ritters.

"No, sir."-Haschwald replied.

"I just have a few bruises but it's nothing."-Bambietta replied.

"You'd better go to the infirmary anyway."-Bach advised.

"As you say, Your Majesty."-Bambietta bowed and left.

Emperor turned to Haschwald and asked him what happened here. The blond Quincy briefly described the accident in the cell. Emperor listened Stern Ritter's report with attention. After that he kept silent for a while but then talked again.

"I see. Looks like you were right after all, Haschwald. I should have listened to your words from the very beginning."-Bach said.

"I am really sorry that I failed to return the captive to his normal state."-Haschwald said, lowering his eyes.

"It's all right. There is no your fault in it. After all you two were discharging your duty and protected Vandenreich just as it befits to its soldiers."-Bach said.

"But I thought you really needed that person."-Haschwald said.

"Yes, I did. I have planned to make him one of us and then use him as a weapon against his Shinigami comrades. But since he appeared to be so unstable and uncontrollable, it wouldn't bring the required results anyway."-Bach explained.

Emperor threw a glance at the wounded monster who once was called Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Useless toy. I hoped that he will be more enduring and won't let the emotions to overwhelm him in such way."-Emperor said.-"Well, I was going to get rid of him anyway right after our victory in this war."

"Will his death affect our plans or maybe even change them?"-Haschwald inquired.

"Not in the least. I have many strong and more useful soldiers in my army. Besides I have my Stern Ritters and, most importantly, I have you, Haschwald, near me."-with these words Bach stroked Haschwald's cheek.-"You will help me to win this bloody war, won't you?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."-Haschwald replied, looking into Emperor's eyes.-"I will always stay by your side until we win this war and forever after that."


End file.
